The three of us
by NatureSauvage
Summary: Ron broke with her, Harry is going out with Ginny. Hermione is feeling lonely. Could someone else make her happy? What if there was two of them? FredHermioneGeorge Not rude but rated M for a reason.
1. The way it is

They are the two half of a whole. They were together even before they were born. Rare are those who have seen one without the other. The little they did experience alone, they told everything about to the other. Even their memories were alike.

They eat the same things, do the same things, and by the way they always finish each other sentences, I'm pretty sure they think alike too. Can they really be considered two different persons? Sure they have some subtle differences in preference, habits and even some physical ones, but so minim that, unless you know them ... thoroughly, they are indiscernible.

They are so alike, is it really so unexpected that they would fall for the same girl? They shared so much, why would it surprise me that they would be willing to share her? Is it really extraordinary that the girl would love them both? They are so identical that it would seem utterly unfair to choose one over the other...


	2. Passionate dancing

The war was over. Well, as over as it would ever be for those who fought in it. We had buried the deaths and the castle had been repaired. Tonight, we were having a ball to celebrate the victory. It was supposed to be time for joy and party. Can you believe it was there, Ron chose to break up with me?

He came to my table with the stunning beauty he had picked _before_ telling me that our "intimate relationship" was over. And he even had the nerve to ask if we could still be friends. I did not bother to answer. The look I gave him had him scurrying toward the closest door, the girl behind him. He did not run fast enough, though. I'm confident the hex hit him, and the chances that he would be able to carry it on with the girl tonight were... slims.

Even if my friends never believed it, I used to love him; before he left us during the Horcrux hunt. He made me laugh when nobody else could, he forced me to stop studying sometimes, and he always seemed to care for me. When he came back apologizing, I took him back. I tried to rationalize my feeling, telling myself that he made a mistake, that he didn't change that much, and if I could love him before I can still love him. However, what I came to realize is that trust is a really important part of a relationship, and I couldn't trust Ron, not anymore.

It wasn't that the break-up had taken me that much by surprise, but I couldn't deny that I was jealous of the girl. Try as I may, I could never look as pretty as she does. I felt like crying but there was supposed to be a speech later, I had to stay until then. I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears. If the war taught me something it is to control my feelings.

I was sitting at my table, alone, still dumbfounded, looking at the door where they disappeared, when I heard some noise behind me. Before I even had time to think, I was standing up with my wand at the ready, looking at two startled, identical, red hair men.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still... hum nervous."

I let out a small laugh. What an understatement! Alone in my parent's old house, I could barely sleep, every little noise frightening me to death. I missed badly the constant presence we had during the war, the three of us in Grimmault Place. It's so much more reassuring to know you're not alone, when it's dark. I was so used to the sound of the breathing of the others. It soothed me to heard Harry snoring and Ron groans, it meant I wasn't alone. I didn't even had my cat, I had to let him go before we went into hiding.

"Now that you had decided not to kill us" said George

"Or melt our family jewels, can we talk to you?" finished Fred

I sighted, I was not really in the mood for their pranks, but they were funny and distracting, exactly what I needed.

"Sure, it's not like I was in the middle of some passionate dancing."

"Would you like to? We can dance quite ... passionately?" asked Fred

I gave them my best imitation of McGonagall.

"I guess it's a _No_. What a pity." answered George "Anyway, have you seen Ron? Harry wants to get a hand on him before the speech." he added

"Not since he went out, and it's better that way, if you like him alive."

"Not that much, but our mother...."

George cut him "What did the jerk did this time?"

"Oh, only left the party with the physical equivalent of Aphrodite, just after dumping me." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Since you're still there, she couldn't have been that beautiful."

"Stop making fun of me, Fred, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not joking". He looked sincerely hurt. Then he looked at his brother and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. He smiled and added:" And just to prove my point, I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"What?"

"And tonight, you're dancing with me." George said. He gripped my hand and guided me to the dance floor before I could protest. I looked at Fred, who was now sitting in my chair, he waved at me

I was quite relieved to see that the current dance was something rock, where you don't have to really touch your partner, but just as we step on the floor, the music stopped. The electric guitar was replaced by a soft piano music. The grin on George's face, made me suspicious. I looked at the band, just in time to see Fred leaving the stage. How can I win against those two? _I'm doomed. _

George placed his hand on my waist and the dance started. I was pleasantly surprise to see that he was an excellent dancer. My old dancing classes were not completely forgotten, and we swirled graciously on the dance floor. It felt good _genuinely_ dancing with a man, not just having your bum touched. His hands were holding me lightly, merely leading me. About halfway trough the dance, I saw him nodding discretely, as if he was talking to himself. I pondered what he was thinking about. When the last note died, the time seemed to have flown by, and I was sorry to see that we were heading toward my table. However, someone was waiting for us.

Fred danced as heavenly as his brother, but his hands held me a bit more firmly, and he keeps me a shade closer to him. I enjoyed this dance as much that the previous one and when the music stopped again, I was hoping that George would be waiting for us. However, the minister of magic was about to introduce the guests of honor, The Golden Trio. _Well, he'll have to consider himself lucky to get a Golden Duo_. I heard Fred chuckled. I wondered why, but I didn't had time to think about it.

Harry was already waiting on the stage; he looked at me and Fred with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. I knew him well enough to read all the questions in his eyes. _Where is Ron? And what are you doing with him?_ I know he could read me as well, and the black look he got held more than answers. _He could have gone to hell for all I care._ As I climbed on the stage, I saw Fred meeting up with his twin and his sister, in the front of the assistance that had gathered on the dance floor. They exchanged a look, and then George whispered something to Ginny. At her expression of deep rage, I knew what he had told her. She tried to go after Ron, but Fred caught her arm, he gestured toward to stage. She looked up at Harry and her expression softened.

Harry saw them to, and he understood. When he turned to me his expression wasn't of anger, it showed a deep hurt. I read compassion and regrets in is eyes. His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard him perfectly.

"Again."

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. He put his hand on my shoulder, only for a second but the comfort; the comprehension in his touch was more than I could take. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, not so much for regret over the breaks up, but for the feeling of rejection it caused me. I had gave him all I could, all he would allow me to, but I still wasn't good enough. A single tear evaded my will and slipped on my cheek.

By then the minister has finished speaking and let us the stage. Harry began talking before I could and from the first sentence, it was manifest that it was not the text we had prepared together. He gave a long heartfelt speech on the virtues of friendship and love. How it was the power of those often unacknowledged powers that had enabled him to overcome the darkest wizard of all time. Harry could be a good orator when he put his heart into it. Like he could do everything else, I guess. In the end, I didn't say anything, I just stood on the stage beside him, trying my hardest not to look stupid.

When he ended, everyone broke into applause. Ginny jumped on the stage, and they hugged like there if was no tomorrow. I felt so alone. I know it was selfish, but I was so used having my two boys, just for me. I was used to the dynamics of our trio, and now I felt lonely and forgot. In no mood to take part to the party, I resolve to go home.

When I arrived, an owl was waiting for me. It had brought a little parcel. As soon as I removed the twine closing it, the package began to unfold itself. Soon an immense banner appeared. It simply said "At three tomorrow." in bright colorful letters. It wasn't signed but it needed to be, the senders were obvious. As usual, the twins managed to amaze me. I let the banner in the living room. Its vibrant colors seemed to cheer up the gloomy room. For some reason, I managed to have a decent night of sleep for a change.


	3. Unforgettable night

When I heard the doorbell that afternoon, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I willed myself to calm, but as I opened the door, I couldn't hide my surprise. On my doorstep, there were two handsome men, in their best Muggle clothes both with the same sheepish smile. And both were dripping wet from the heavy rain. I hadn't noticed that it was raining.

_They came together? _I was too stunned to react. I stayed there in the door frame, looking at them.

"Erm... Hi Hermione. Can we come in?"

I step aside from the door, allowing them inside. They stayed on the door mat, dripping on my freshly cleaned floor. I had spent all morning cleaning the house, trying my hardest not to think about that date. And when I opened that door, I knew it was to avoid answering that very question. _What would I do if they both come?_ Because after yesterday's dances I had a doubt, they could come together.

"Why didn't you use the Floo?" I finally asked.

"We wanted to surprise you." answered Fred.

"Never be predictable, it's boring." added George. "It's our motto."

I finally felt sorry for them and conjured them a warm towel each. I also cast a drying charm on their clothes. They were still wrinkled but it must have made them more comfortable.

They darted me bright smiles and said, together "Thanks Hermione!"

I shrugged. "No problem, I'm used to it. I spent the last seven years taking care of two irresponsible wizards, remember?"

They exchange a glance, and their smiles became even larger.

"Then you are exactly what we are looking for!" Fred cried out.

"We are two irresponsible wizards, and we're looking for a friend. Would you take care of us tonight?" added George.

And just like that they managed to make the whole situation looked normal. As I had said myself, I was used being with two men, why would it be any worst being with them two?_ Because you don't expect the same things from them_. I did my best to ignore the small voice of my conscience.

"Oh, why not? I got nothing better to do anyway." I finally said. "Do I look okay?" I was trying to look casual, as if I hadn't spent the most of an hour selecting my clothing and trying to smooth my hair.

I felt their eyes examining me carefully, and I saw something flicked in their eyes, which I had never seen in the eye of someone looking at me. I was used to the look of total trust of Harry and the lust filled glaze of Ron. However, what I saw in their eye, I recognized it instantly. It was the exact same way Harry looked at Ginny; it was admiration.

I felt myself blushed.

"Believe us, you're perfect." said George.

"We will be honored to stand at your side tonight." added Fred.

And in spite of their playful tone, I felt they were honest. I tried to remember the last time someone made me felt good about my appearance. Except for the Yule ball of our fourth year, I couldn't think of one.

I headed toward the door and Fred opened it for me. I stepped on the sunny porch, and something felt wrong. I looked at the twins with their hair still soaked from the rain... It wasn't raining! There wasn't a cloud in the sky and even the street was dry.

The twins were looking at me through the door, beaming, with a twinkle in their eye. And I started laughing, hard, until my ribs ached and my knees were weak.

It was so unlike me, I was myself surprised to find it that funny. And I realized that, all the time I was with Harry and Ron, I wasn't _allowed_ to have fun. They needed me to be the serious one, to know the answers, to be logic and pragmatic, needed me to save them, from death and homework, from detention and even from themselves. However, we were through all this. Harry found love, and Ginny is looking after him. Ron dumped me and can't expect me to look after him, I certainly won't anyway.

I was ... free. Free to enjoy myself. I felt as if a weight shifted of my chest, as if I could breathe freely for the first time in ...years.

Fred and George looked delighted but a bit surprised at my reaction. They finally stepped out of the house, they took one of my arms each, and we apparated away.

It was too early for dinner, so the twins took me to a small park in Muggle London. It was charming and calm, with a shallow pond and old oaks. We walked and made some small talk about nothing and everything. We laughed and joked. Eventually, we all laid side by side in the soft grass and talk about our youth and the war, our fears and our dreams. I heard dogs and children playing, the children shrieking and yelling, the dogs barking, and I realized that, for the first time since the war, those noises weren't making me nervous. Lying between Fred and George, I felt safe.

Harry and Ron, I had to protect them, they were my boys, I felt responsible for them, but the twins were used to care for themselves. They seemed carefree but they were reliable. They exuded self confidence and the silent understanding between them was soothing. Maybe it was because of their long practiced complicity, maybe it was because I was used living with two boys, but I had to admit that I was feeling comfortable with them. More than I could remember being in my entire life. Together, we felt ...right.

Was I really falling in love with two boys? At the same time? When I thought about it, it felt wrong and sickening. However, the way they were interacting with one another, they didn't really felt like two different persons. It was amazing the way they were always aware of the other, they were always close, but they never bump or trip in one another. They were so synchronized, the more I observe them, the more they look to me like a single soul who would have had been put in two separate bodies; a single man, with four arms and legs, but one soul.

We had dinner in a small place serving Chinese food, of which I can't remember the name. I remember the low tables and how we all managed to fit on the same side of the small furniture piece. The atmosphere was cozy and intimate, with soft light and small wooden and paper screens. We had sake, probably too much, as my memories the end of the evening were quite blurry. I remember the three of us laughing like crazy.

The next morning, I found myself safely tucked in my bed and a little vial of a white potion on my bed table. Event through my headache, I smiled, it was good knowing someone would take care of you. I drank the slightly gooey stuff, only to find my headache gone and a small note under the vial.

_That was a fabulous evening. If you care to do it again, just call, and we'll come. _


	4. The choice

So, there I was. I had to choose. In a way it was unexpected. I hadn't known the twins to be able to such restrain, of such sensitivity. However, I had never really bothered to pay attention to them beside their nearly endless pranks and tricks.

From our evening together I had understood one thing; their playful nature was a facade. Sure they enjoyed having fun, maybe more than most of the people but in fact, they were very sensitive, and they concealed their feelings behind their jokes and pranks. From some things they said, I knew that they often laughed only not to cry.

I sat on my bed, in my day-old clothes minus my shoes, looking at the small paper. The potion had cleared the fuzziness of my mind but my thoughts were messier than ever. The old I would have drawn endless graphs and charts, wrote lists after lists, but I found that it didn't sound attractive anymore. The previous days had changed me more than I could have thought possible.

Like in a dream I step in the shower, put on cleaned clothes. I went through my morning routine like a robot trying not to think and unable to stop at the same time. When I was done, nothing left to do, I didn't had any choice left but to admit to myself that the choices were, in reality, pretty clear; I could either ignore the fact that I had felt more at ease yesterday than any other day in my life and go on with my life at it was, or I could admit the truth and summoned the courage to go further with them, knowing full well were it would bring me, and that it would eventually bring the wrath of my friends and family.

So the only question left in the end was: Could I be courageous and strong enough to risk all I knew, all I had for the liberty and sense of completeness I experienced yesterday? What would Harry do? And Ron? Neville and Ginny, Mrs Weasley? Could I risk all their friendship for the forlorn hope that I could fit in another trio?

I sighted, my face in my hands. It was really a battle of will between my courage and my fears. I think it was lost before it even began, but I fought it anyway.

I went through this day and the next trying not to think about Fred and George, to go on with my routine. I had lunch with Harry and Ginny, we had a fun time, but I couldn't help thinking about the time with the twins. I went to the ministry library to research on some potion ingredients; only to find myself taking note on something I thought could help Fred on his research for a new product. I even tried going out with a young Auror, whom Harry introduced me, but I left him in the middle of the dinner, I couldn't help comparing the awkward time we were having to the instant complicity I shared with Fred and George.

After I left him, I went and walked trough Muggle London, passing street after street, not really knowing were I was going, trying not to think, knowing too well were that would bring me. A light rain started to fall. Not wanting to go home, I entered a small cafe, and sat, alone, looking at my cooling cup of coffee. An old radio on the countertop was tuned at some Muggle music station I had never heard about. A guy was rambling about the weather and traffic jams. An old man sitting at the counter, fiddled with the controls, an awful screeching sound was heard. The waitress cried "Hey, leave that!" But he ignored her and finally found a station he liked. It was a soft music of violin, flutes and guitar, but it was the lyric that stunned me.

_Don't let them put you down  
Don't let them steel your crown  
It'll all be the worth the fight  
No matter what they might say_

_I can't help but hoping that someday they'll change  
And I can't not help wish that they would see it my way  
But I'm trough saying sorry  
I'm not gonna be afraid _

It went on longer, but I stopped listening. At my wit's ends, I laid my face in my hands and finally acknowledged that it couldn't be helped; I _had_ to see them again or go crazy.

_I'm not gonna be afraid._

_It will be worth the fight... will it?_


	5. It will be worth the fight

It was too late for the shop to be open but the lights were on in their place, I took a chance and knocked on the door. I heard movement on the second floor, a window opened, but they couldn't see me where I was. He voice sound tired.

"The shop is close; you will have to back tomorrow." Don't ask me how, but I knew it was George, a small difference in tone perhaps.

"I did not come for shopping, you know."

"Hermione?"

His voice softened, when he said my name. He seemed pleased but surprise.

"Wait, I'll open the door for you." I heard him mutter something and the door opened in front of me. I entered the dark shop. It was a bit unnerving; all the odd objects gave a creepy feeling to the dark room, like some madman laboratory. I shivered. George came in trampling down the stairs, he opened the light and after the gray shades, the bright colors hurt my eye. I blinked a few times before I could manage to look at him. He was smiling, a shy smile I had never seen on his face before.

"Go up, I'll go get Fred. He's in the lab."

I slowly climbed the stairs. I was feeling light headed and my gusts were knotted by a mix of anticipation and excitation. In the cafe, it had seemed clear that I had to come, but now that I was here, I wondered if it was the right thing to do. Maybe they didn't expect me to accept. _Maybe it was a kind of game. _

I was twisting my hand alone in the living room, my thoughts were running free, and I was losing my nerve. I was on the brink of Apparating away, when I heard noises behind me. I turned on the spot, only to find myself in the arms of the missing twin. He wasn't much taller than me and his mouth was just beside my ear when he whispered to me. "We're so glad to see you. " His breath in my ear sent delicious shivers down my back. I had never imagined something so innocent could be that erotic. His arms holding me were reassuring; it felt so good and right.

I felt George behind me, he put his hands on my shoulders and slowly began rubbing my neck. He lifted my long thick hair with one hand, his other hand following the curves of my rib to stop at my waist. I felt his breath on my neck and I knew he would kiss me. I lift my eyes and I saw Fred, still holding me, looking at his brother about to kiss my neck. He then focuses on me, and I saw so much desire in his gaze, I knew I had made the right choice. To hell the opinion of the world, my place was here, in the arms of those two men. George finally laid his lips on my neck. A light kiss like a butterfly wing stroke, but it sent shivers down my back. Fred smiled as he felt me tremble in his arms. George kissed me again harder; I failed to stifle a moan. Fred leaned a bit and, with the same burning look, he kissed me. It was slow and deep, incredibly arousing, I felt myself melt in his arms. George was still kissing my neck. I thought Ì would go insane over all the sensation. It was overwhelming but at the same time, I couldn't help wishing for more.

When Fred pulled back, I was breathing hard and my mouth was tingling. "We tossed for it," he said.

"You tossed for who would kiss me?"

"For who would kiss you first," answered George against my ear. He twists me around in his arms and takes his turn. It's different from Fred's kiss, it's slower and sweeter, but it's just as good, just as deep, and Fred's hand on my hips doesn't hurt either.

It is immoral, probably perverse, two men at one time, but its Fred and George, and it seems right, nearly normal, that I should have them both together.

"You're not allowed to choose between us," George said.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to." I replied and they both made pleased sounds against my skin and kiss me, I closed my eyes.

I put my hand up -- I nearly lost track of who's kissing me now, but I thought it was Fred again -- and touched his face. George is nuzzling my neck and Fred is stroking my waist. Fred stopped kissing me and George took a step back. Fred looked at me and kissed me lightly one more time before letting me go.

"We have to talk."


	6. No matter what they might say

He led me to an armchair near the hearth, the night was wet and cold and the warm of the crackling fire was pleasant. The twins sat in the couch facing my seat. They looked nearly solemn, and it made me feel nervous again. I started bitting my nails, it is an old habit, but whenever I start to feel nervous, it comes back. I didn't realize what I was doing until George leaned toward me and gently took my hand. "Don't hurt yourself, Love." He kept my hand in his, and it calmed me. It was amazing the power they already had on me.

Fred started to speak. "We are really glad to see you. We were really hoping you would come." I felt George hand trembling a bit in mine; they were as nervous as me. I really wonder what could make them that nervous; I thought I had made myself clear that I was willing...

"Don't panic, dear, we want you as much as you want us, but we prefer to make some things clear before we hum... engage further." Fred tried to smile, but his nervous grin soon died on his lips. I knew them well enough to tell, that whatever, they wanted to tell me, it was important to them.

"Don't get us wrong, we like you very much. However, what we are about to tell you, we only told one time and that person never spoke to us again." I tried to brace myself for the worst. _Maybe they killed someone. Or robed a bank._

For some reason, genuine smiles appeared on their face at that moment.

"Hermione, my brother and I are ... closer than what is considered correct by most people."

I'm not sure I realized exactly what they meant, but it relieved me to see that it didn't seem liable to a stay in Azkaban.

"You have to understand that we are not exactly like most twins, it hurt us, physically, to be separate. It's like having your heart squashed in a fist. As we grew older, we managed to learn to accept that and passed some time apart. However, invariably, we had to come together to sleep. We never could sleep alone, and we don't mean in the same room, we have to touch each other to feel relax enough to sleep."

They were both telling the story, switching every few words. It made me feel a bit dizzy, but it reinforced the felling that they shared the sames thought.

"When we were babies, they tried to separate us, but we would always climb in each other bed. When we grew older, our mother decided it was a whim and locked us in separate rooms. We remember crying and begging to be let together, but they locked us anyway. We still sometimes have bad dreams about it. The rooms had a common wall, and we curled on each side of it, wimpering. Nobody never understood how it happened, it was very strong magic for so young child, but we managed to make the wall disappeared. Dad found us, curled together, exactly where the wall used to be. They never tried again, but as we grew older, we understood it made people uneasy and managed to hide it. However, we never stopped."

"You have to understand that we never saw ourselves as two different persons, he is me, and I am him. We are different to some extend, but like a same person may act differently at different times, not like two different persons."

"And as we grew older, we discovered some change in our body. With the changes came exploration. Well, we're sure you know where this is going... We discovered some things we enjoy, and for a time we thought it would be enough, but it isn't. Love is between two different persons, and we are not."

"We ... we love you, Hermione., very much. However, love is also about acceptation, and if you can't accept who we are, you may go. It will be like all this never happened"

They stopped and looked at me, there were anxiety and fear in their eyes.

I wanted to be with them, very much. Just at the idea of walking away, my heart was hurting. However, could I stand to have them doing those ...things in front of me? I felt I could. Maybe I could even enjoy it, but what if when it really happened, I couldn't bear it?

With each second passing, they were getting more and more anxious; I felt they were resigning themselves to my rejection.

There was only one thing I could do...


	7. I'm not gonna be afraid

"Show me." My voice was barely a whisper but in the silence of the room, it wouldn't have been heard clearer if I had screamed.

The look of surprise on their face would have been funny, if it hadn't held so much hope. George started to speak, but as if he feared to alarm me, Fred stopped him. Maybe he was afraid I would back away if I had time to think. For the first time, I noticed they were holding hand. George let go of my hand and search my eyes for a confirmation. I nodded discretely.

Fred put one hand on the other men shoulder and with the other he slowly turned his head, so they were looking in each other eye, and then ... they kissed. It was beautiful and very manly, nearly violent. Neither yield to the other. There wasn't any tenderness in the hug they shared; it was brute force and raw desire. However, I can't deny I found it very erotic.

If someone would have told me about a similar situation, I would have thought the person looking would have felt left aside, like a voyeur, but somehow I felt included. Maybe it's because they were not only aware of my presence, but they were doing it _for_ me. I a way they weren't making out together, it wasn't a relationship it was.... masturbation.

I was looking at the kissing couple with an intensity I didn't know I could reach. I was feeling excited, more than Ì would have thought possible. I was squeezing my thighs together, trying to satisfy the needs that they were awakening in me. My breathing was shallow and fast, and I was grabbing the arm of the chair so hard, my knuckles were white.

Their next move was so sudden; I didn't even realized it has happened until I found myself sitting on their laps. One of the twins was kissing my neck the other was whispering in my ear. I felt a hand on my core and even though my skirt and knickers I know he felt my dampness.

"Well, well. Guess what Fred? I think she likes it." Fred let out a groan, but didn't stop his ministration. A hand slipped on my chest and found a breast, I moaned loudly at the feeling.

"You like that, don't you?" asked the whisper in my ear.

I nodded, but it wasn't enough of an answer for him.

"Say it. I want to hear you say that you like it."

"I like it... Oh God, I like it!"I said in a trembling whisper.

That time they both groaned, and it seemed to have been an agreed on signal. At the same time, their stroking hands got passed my clothing. It was maddening the feeling of their hands on my naked skin. One was stroking my thing under my skirt; the other one had undone the buttons of my blouse and was slowly and delicately caressing my stomach.

They were focusing on me with the same passion they have shown to each other earlier, but it wasn't as violent. There were tenderness and gentleness in their acts, and something that may have looked like worshiping. I felt so safe and loved in their arms, I could have cried.

With Ron, we often came very close, but I had always stopped him before we went all the way. I though I wasn't ready, but in the tender hands of the twins, I realized I was more than ready. I had an absolute certainty that they would stop anytime I would ask them. Maybe it was what reassured me, but whatever the reason, I knew this time, it would be the one.

Their mouths joined their hands and soon the sensations they were awaking in me were so overwhelming that I completely lost track of the events.

I did not realize I have lost my bra until I felt the rub of the rough stubble of a day-old shave on my nipple. It hurt a bit, but it was a pleasant kind of pain. I couldn't suppress the small cry that escaped from my lips. The rough sensation was replaced by the wet softness of a tongue and that gentle caress was even more excruciating. By the time the tongue gave way to lips, I was shaking from the intense sensation. I was feeling my core throbbing, the slightness touch would have sent me to the star.

The tantalizing mouth let go of my breast and George laid his forehead on my chest, between my breasts. He was breathing hard and trembling nearly as much as me. I was now sitting between Fred's thighs, leaning on his chest. I felt his breathing, fast and shallow, and a prominent hard bulge that was pressing on the small of my back.

"We should stop" George breathed.

"Right you are, brother." answered Fred, his voice trembling, before removing his hands from my thighs. They had been maddeningly close to my throbbing core. I couldn't bear to have them stopping so close. I desperately wanted to experience it and now was a good time as any.

"Don't stop, please." I pleaded.

* * *

Phew! It's getting pretty hot in here. ;)

Gee, they seemed like a popular match, I put the first part of this story online this morning and I already had three review. Positive ones! Thanks everyone. It's my first fanfic ever, so I'm glad you liked it.

The story was about at that point when I started to upload it, most of what I had already written is there. But I'm not sure about the next chapter.

I have already nearly finished it, but I found a bit... explicit. Maybe I will try to soften it a bit, in that case it may be a day or two. Sorry :(


	8. The obvious sequel

George left his head and looked at me, I saw anguish and a tiny little star of hope in his gaze.

"Hermione, Love, we are not made of wood." Fred said in a harsh breath.

"I'm not neither, you know." I reached for George's chin, making him look at me in the eye. "I want you, all of you, both of you. Now."

I saw him shiver in anticipation. And in my back, I felt Fred tremble in the exact same way.

"Are you sure, really sure that you want it? It's still new... we don't want you to regret it later." said Fred.

"If we go any farther, we're not sure we could stop. We've waited for this for a long, very long, time." added George.

I looked at him in the eyes and grabbed Fred's hand before answering.

"I'm positive."

I had thought that they were maddening before, but now they were ...unleashed. Their hands, their mouths were everywhere. I was pressed between their hard bodies. I felt hot and aroused, and I desperately wanted to do _it_, but I couldn't bring myself to ask them to stop what they were doing.

In the heat of the moment, I lost my clothes in ways I couldn't remember. Maybe they made them disappear, but I really don't know. It didn't seem important at the time. What I do remember is when George removed his clothes in front of me. I remember it, clearly. The hard muscles of his chest and the reddish hair covering it, golden in the fire light, contrasting with his creamy white skin. His thighs, his ass... and his manhood, hard and throbbing

I took it in my hand. It was, at the same, time harder and softer than I had imagined. The skin was silky but the core felt hard as steel. It felt heavier than I would have thought and my hand covered barely more than half of it. I lightly brushed the hard length with the tip of my fingers. He let out a loud groan, and stopped my hand with his.

"Not tonight, Love. If you do that it will be over before it even began."

He took me in his arms, I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder. He brought me to their room. By then, I should have known better, but I was a bit shocked to find not two but only one large bed. He kissed me and delicately put me on the bed. He turned toward the door just a second before Fred entered the room, wholly nude. They were equally beautiful, apparently identical. However, in his nudity George was humble. In his, Fred was glorious.

They climbed in the bed, lying on each side of me. They lightly stroked my naked skin, sending delicious shivers down my back. This time, I was looking at Fred's eyes.

"Hermione, this is really your last chance to stop this madness." He seemed afraid. I don't know what the answer he was hoping for was, I'm not sure he knew himself, but I knew what _I_ wanted.

"Do it."

Again, they invaded all my senses, sending me in that other reality where time and places don't matter, where only feelings exist. Lost in the moment, it did not immediately register that it was it, until one of the twins positioned himself between my thighs. Pleasure was blurring my sight and I couldn't recognize which one it was. In fact, I think they switched places at some time, but I was so far gone than I can't tell for sure. I never asked, it doesn't matter. I loved it, the filing sensation, the slow rhythm, the closeness. I didn't felt any special pain; in a way it was very disappointing.

The room was only lit by a few candles and the light of the fire on their hair bathed them in a golden glow. They were beautiful. Their expression was one of deep concentration; I couldn't remembered had seen them that serious.

Then it was _it_, a blinding whirl of pleasure that send me flying. In my oblivion, I heard them moaned in their own pleasure, but I didn't realize what it meant until much later.

When I came back to reality, I was lying between them, a warm blanket covering us. I was feeling safe and oh, so good. We felt asleep almost immediately, exhausted by the events.

But in the half-awake state that comes before the deep sleep, I think I heard very, very soft whispers.

_We love you so much, Beautiful. Sleep tight._

********

That's where the story ends, really. I never managed to leave, not that I wanted to, mind you.

When I woke up the next morning all my things had been brought in, even a really angry looking Crookshanks. My house was even already for sale. It shocked me at the time, but with hindsight it was a good thing, I couldn't stay in it longer without going crazy.

Of course, I raged and shouted and, of course, they didn't pay attention. They unsettled me with a mix of playfulness, genuine concern, jokes and affection I end up with my ribs hurting from laughing. My usual tactics of threatening glazes and well chosen words, which used to send Harry and Ron shivering in fear, was of no use on them. But it was alright, I didn't need to have them under my control; they were taking of me not the other way around. And it felt nice, so nice.

Of course the news soon reached the ears of everyone we knew, and of course, it caused quite a scandal. Everyone raged and shouted and of course we didn't pay attention.


	9. The way it's meant to be

I sighed as I look at them asleep in our large bed, a tangled bundle of limbs and red hair. Even facing death, I couldn't take only one. They belong together. _And they belong to me_, I think fiercely. George lazily open an eye.

- And you belong to us, Love. Come to sleep.

He opens is arms and unable to resist such a tempting offer, I climb in the bed. Fred disentangles himself a bit, and I slip between them, in my usual spot. I'm here, surrounded by warm soft bodies, surrounded by love. Who could ask more from life?

Half asleep, a question pops in my head, I don't even bother to open my eyes before asking them lazily:

- How did you know what I was thinking about?

It's Fred, who answers his face in my hair.

- We spend our whole life, listening to each other's thoughts...

For a reason, I can't explain, as irrational as it seems, it makes perfect sense. And at that moment, I clearly hear their voice in my head.

_We'll show you someday, Love. _

_No need to, I think I got it._

I felt them smile.

_She's too smart for our own good, brother._

_She's perfect, couldn't ask for more._

_

* * *

_

_That's all folks!_

_To anyone who read it, thank you. To anyone who review, thank you _**very, very much**_._

_I hope you liked it. If not, then too bad. ;P_


End file.
